The Dating Strike
by Charenny
Summary: After her latest boyfriend turns out to be a scum, Sonny's had enough of guys and goes on a dating strike. But that's kind of hard to do when she has to share the house with Chad for the whole summer, along with Lucy, Tawni, and her stupid brother.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a deadheart115 and xocharleyfletcher collaboration story.**_

**_Disclaimer: We don't own Sonny With a Chance._**_ And if we did then you all know what would have already happened between Channy._ **(cough) kiss (cough). Moving on...**_Lol xD_

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the first chapter! Charley and I are so excited to start this, and so we hope you like it. :) So if you haven't read our stories yet, then you should know that we love to get ideas from you guys. So if you have any ideas on what you want them to do or whatever, feel free to tell us in your reviews. Or PM us. **

**Okay, so usually there would be dedications here, but we haven't had any readers yet! Lol, so for now I'm dedicating this to my sister, Charley, for just being awesome and I'm glad I get to write this with her. **

_A/N: Heyy, erm, yea we do really hope you like this. We have been talking about starting this for ages! Well, it feels like ages, it's probably been like a week. I'm really excited for this, like mega excited! And yea this is also dedicated to Renny. So basically this whole chapter is dedicated to ourselves lmaoo!_

**A/N: Haha, well it's not our fault. But we're not conceited, really. Technically, I dedicated to Charley, and she dedicated it to me. So technically, we're not dedicating it to ourselves. Okay, I'll stop talking now and let you read. **

**

* * *

**

- One -

**SPOV:**

I collapsed on my bed with a sigh. This summer was supposed to be the best yet; or so I thought. Chad Dylan Cooper usually manages to ruin everything-from peace picnics, to the wall of our prop house. And today, like every other day, he managed to ruin my cheerful mood.

It was supposed to be a summer I would never forget. I would spend it with my best friend, Lucy, and we would have the time of our lives. No boys, though; _definitely_ no boys. I've had too much heartbreak already from _him_. I thought the stupid jerk would be different, but he's the same as all the others. He said he'll be visiting his grandma on Friday, and I catch him in mid-kiss with some perky blonde chick. I dumped him right there on the spot and ran home to phone Lucy to tell her about my latest unfortunate boyfriend. She decided that she should come and visit me over the summer, and said that this would indeed be a boy-free summer. It was going to be an all-girl summer.

Unfortunately, fate has other plans…

_-Flashback-_

_Earlier today…_

"_Sonny! We've got some exciting news for you." I glanced up from texting Tawni on my phone as my parents came through the door._

"_Did you talk to Lucy's parents?" I asked them eagerly, as I bounced on my chair anxiously. I was really looking forward to the summer. Of course I would miss So Random; it was the best job I could ever wish for! But I was really looking forward to spending the summer with my best friend. I miss her so much, and it'd be nice to spend the summer with her; just the two of us. _

"_Yes, sweetie," my mom answered, smiling brightly. My mom has always been an older version of me; except I always think she's much prettier than me. Maybe it's because no matter what, she's always happy and bubbly. I think I get my personality from her. Of course, sometimes she gets mad and all, but it never lasts. "They're letting her stay here for the whole summer!" _

_I squealed as I ran to hug my mom._ "_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed, still hugging her, as she laughed at my reaction._

"_Ah, ah, ah," my dad said, clicking his tongue. "Not so fast, Ali. We don't want you girls to hang out here all summer doing nothing but gossip about boys." I rolled my eyes, ready to protest, but my dad continued. "So…we got the three of you a job."_

_I tilted my head as I thought about this. I guess that isn't so bad. I mean, we probably _will_ get bored at some point. The job will keep us busy for sure. Plus, we'll make some money out of it-since So Random isn't filming in the summer-and we'll still get to spend some time with each other. _

"_What's the job, dad?" I asked him. _

"_At your Uncle Joe's restaurant," he answered. "It's not that far from here, so you could just walk or bike there everyday." _

_I nodded, just about to agree to this when I realized something. Did he say _three_ people? Who else would be working with us? I furrowed my brows, and thought about who else they thought would be hanging out with us. My dad said girls…Tawni! I know she'll be stopping by from time to time; in fact, she's been doing that a lot lately, although I don't know why. I'm hoping it's because she's finally starting to open up to me and start to like me. I smiled at that thought, then frowned when I realized there's no way Tawni would agree to this._

"_Uh...mum, dad, I don't think Tawni will want to work at uncle Joe's restaurant; she's not really the working type," I explained to my parents. "Besides, she's not even staying with us. She'll just come around and visit when she likes. So I don't think she'll be able to come to work every morning even if she does want to work." My parents knew Tawni lived far from us, so it's kind of hard for her to travel back and forth everyday just to go to work. _

_My mom pursed her lips, and looked at me with an amused expression. My dad had a somewhat similar look on his face, but he was frowning. It's strange how in love my parents are; they are complete opposites. While my mother has a lovable and bubbly personality, my father is very quiet and mysterious. Even though, when he wants to, I know he can be a riot. I, after all, get my funny side from him. _

"_Sonny, honey," my mom said gently. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her attempt in being funny by rhyming. "The third job isn't for Tawni." _

"_Who's it for then?" I asked; completely confused. _

"_The third job is for __Chad__," my dad said. My head shot up to him, and my eyes widened. I searched his eyes for any sign of teasing, but there was none. You've got to be kidding me._

"_Excuse me?" I spluttered. _

"_The third job is for __Chad__," my dad repeated. My eyes must be bugging out of my head by now. _

_"__Chad__ Dylan Cooper?" I asked, unable to comprehend with what was happening._

_"Yes Sonny, I thought you would be happy about this," My mother answered slowly._

"_No!" I whined, covering my face with my hands. "Why?" _

"_Well, __Chad__'s parents are going away for vacation," my mother explained softly, while patting my back. "And they've asked us to take care of him while they're gone."_

_I snorted, and lifted my face from my hands to look at my parents. "Mom. Dad. __Chad__ is a big boy; he can take care of himself. How old is he-three? He doesn't need you guys to baby-sit him everyday. Besides, won't it be a bother to have you travel back and forth to his house, just to watch him do nothing all day?" _

_My mom chuckled softly, and I gave her a confused look. "Of course it'll be a bother. That's why we've invited him to stay with us for the summer." I practically knocked down the chair I was sitting on, and started freaking out. _

"_WHAT?!" I cried, horrified. "The stupid jerk-face is staying with US?! For the whole summer?!" _

"_And you get the pleasure of working beside him everyday too," my dad added, chuckling. This was one of the times I wished he _wasn't_ funny. I narrowed my eyes at him, as I slumped back down in my seat. _

"_Not funny, dad," I grumbled as he chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder._

"_Oh, come on, kiddo," he said. "It won't be so bad. Besides, this would be a good opportunity for you guys to bond. Ever since we found out his dad was my best friend in high school, you've been nothing but cruel to each other. We feel…that it's time to let the whole rivalry thing you have on your shows, and just start fresh. This would be a great opportunity for you guys to get to know each other."_

_I glared at the man I used to call my father until now. "You set this up."_

_He blinked, and turned to my mom innocently. "What? Me? No, sweetie, we would _never_ do such a thing." He pretended to look shocked, and then smiled like he had done nothing wrong. I shook my head at him, not believing a word he says._

"_Chad__'s parents really _did_ want to go on vacation…" he trailed off, and judging by his tone, I knew he wasn't done talking. I made a motion with my hands to urge him to continue. "And they…kind of…invited your mom and me to come too. And we accepted." _

_My mouth hung open, and I stood there, gaping at them. "I thought you were supposed to take care of him!"_

"_Well, you were right, Sonny," my mom spoke, piping up. "Maybe __Chad_is_ too old to have a baby-sitter."_

"_Dad! You choose _now_ to leave me alone with a boy?" I yelled at him. "For the whole summer?! Alone. In the house. For the whole. Summer." I tried to stare him down, and tried to get it through his head that there was no way I'm spending the summer with Chad._

_But my dad only waved his hand dismissively at me. "Oh, Ali, you're overreacting. He won't do anything to you. Besides, you won't be alone. You'll have Lucy and Ryan here with you." _

"_Ryan's a baby! Like he'll actually defend me," I said. "He can barely defend his teddy bear when I stole it from his room last month." And to think I'm actually supposed to call him my older brother. The guy was a wimp._

"_Sonny! Don't talk about your brother like that," my mom scolded. Then she muttered under her breath, "Even though it's somewhat true." _

"_Somewhat?" my dad muttered, "It's definitely true." If I wasn't so angry right now, I would've probably laughed. But this is a serious matter. In about a few days, an (unfortunately) hot devil is about to enter my house, and reside in it for the whole summer. _

_"Besides," I added, "Ryan's not even going to home. He said he doesn't want to come home yet for his first year in college." _

_"Well, that's okay," my mom said. "You still have Lucy. And, plus, you'll be at the restaurant all day."_

_"Yeah, so by the time you get home, you'll be too worn out to do anything," my dad added, chuckling. I glared at him. Like I would do anything with _Chad_-adult or no adult in the house. _

"_But, uh, where will he stay?" I pointed out. "We only have one guest room, and that's where Lucy's staying." _

_"Well, actually, he could stay in Ryan's room," my dad pointed out. "Since Ryan won't be there for the summer anyways." Darn it. For once, I actually wished my idiot brother would be here so the stupid jerk-face won't. _

_And it's unfair that Ryan always gets the better life than I do. Ryan's popular in college. I've seen him bring home tons of girls, and all of them were always devastatingly gorgeous. I was so happy when it was time for him to leave home and go to college. I hated that he always got what he wants, and I was sick of him rubbing it in all the time. So what if he got the better and bigger room? So what if all of his girlfriends were always so pretty, yet nice, and then he was always the dump_er_, not the dump_ee_ like I was. If he got tired of a girl, he would just dump her and move on. Me? I'm always the one getting dumped-either that, or I dump _them_ because they turn out to be jerks or losers. Kind of like my latest boyfriend-excuse me, _ex_-boyfriend-who cheated on me with that stupid blonde chick!_

_Okay, I'll admit that I was a little bit jealous of my older brother. We've never had a really good relationship. But if there's one thing that I had and Ryan didn't, it was So Random. That was another reason I was excited I got the job. Let's just say, Ryan's not the best actor in the world. In fact, he's terrible. He can't act or lie to save his life. So when I got the job, I knew I was more than happy to rub it in his face like he's done to me with his many girlfriends and stupid awards. He had claimed that he couldn't care less, and that it was a stupid job, but for once I felt like I was actually good at something he wasn't. And that's something he can't ever take away from me. _

_Of course, even without him here, he still manages to take away something from me; my best summer ever. If he _had _been here, then __Chad__ will have nowhere to stay. But _no_...he had to leave for college _now_. Why couldn't he have left when we were both in a pie-eating competition, and I wanted to win so badly-because the prize was a huge trophy-but Ryan had to go and beat me? I kept thinking that it wasn't fair because he was three years older than me, and he had a big appetite for his age (He was ten; I was seven). I also thought that if he hadn't been there, I would've won. _

_But _no_, he had to leave now, and not then. Just when I needed him most. But I knew, deep down, that this wasn't his fault. That __Chad__ would've stayed here anyways even if Ryan was here. Knowing my parents, they'll probably make him sleep in the basement or something on a sofa bed. But I was just so used to blaming Ryan all the time for my problems that I couldn't help but think it's his fault._

"_Why does he always get what he wants?" I whined, thinking about Ryan and his perfect life. Even though I'm pretty sure my parents didn't know I was talking about Ryan. They probably thought I was talking about __Chad__ or something. "It's not fair." I sounded so much like a four-year old who just got told she wasn't allowed to eat another cookie from the cookie jar. _

"_Sonny," my dad said sternly. His tone clearly meant that he wasn't joking anymore, and that he's done discussing this. I could tell that his mind was set, from the way his eyes glazed over mine with a very firm expression. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his chin jutted out as he raised his eyebrows. I knew that look; it meant that he didn't want to hear anymore, and that I should stop talking before I get into trouble. _

_I sighed, and slumped in my seat while pouting. With gritted teeth, I answered, "Fine."_

_My dad smiled, and ruffled my hair. "That's my girl. Now go get the guest room ready for __Chad__." I clenched my fists together, as I stomped to the guest room. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Way to go, Chad. You just turned the best summer of my life to the worst all by hearing your name. On the other hand, I knew at least I'll never forget this summer either. With Chad, there are always some crazy schemes involved.

I groaned when I heard the doorbell ring, knowing who it was. Welcome to the beginning of your worst summer ever, Sonny.

**CPOV:**

Staying at Sonny's house for the summer can have its advantages right? I mean, I can annoy her-she never fails to amuse me when her face goes all red from getting so angry at me-even though she can do the same to me with her stupid bawking-and tease her all I want. At work, I only get to see her between breaks, but now, I can annoy her all I want. All I have to do is walk over to her room and knock. But, seriously, that might be the only good thing that comes out of this.

When my parents broke the news that I would be staying at her house for the entire summer, I freaked. This was so unfair. Just because they all wanted to go on vacation, doesn't mean we, as in the kids, want them to. I mean, did they just completely forget about us? They could've at least invited us to come along, but _no_…instead, they'd rather they have the whole vacation to themselves probably to spend some _quality_ time together. I just hope that as a souvenir; they don't bring back a baby brother or sister for me. I am very much okay being an only child, and I plan to keep it that way.

Unfortunately, they left me no choice. They told me to pack my bags this instant, and no matter how much I argued and complained, I knew I wouldn't win. Their mind was set; I would spend the entire summer at the Monroe's house whether I like it or not.

After a good few hours of packing my bags-I was taking my time on purpose; dreading each minute that brought me closer to the summer I had to spend with Sonny. I told them I _needed_ to take this long because I had to make sure I had everything; a whole summer was a long time. But they knew I was stalling, and practically dragged me to the car with all of my bags. I complained in the car all the way to Sonny's house.

"Why do I have to go?" I whined for about the hundredth time that day. We passed by a few posters of So Random, and I rolled my eyes. As if I didn't need to suffer enough. The posters of her stupid show were practically everywhere, reminding me of my unfortunate luck. Okay, so technically, there were posters of Mackenzie Falls too, but I was too focused on moping that it seemed like her face was everywhere.

"Chad, your mom and I haven't been on vacation since you were born," my dad said again, even though I've already heard all of this before. He just inclined his head towards me, but didn't exactly look at me since he was driving.

"We just want a few days to ourselves," my mom added in a soft and loving voice.

"Well then go to the beach! Why do _I_ have to get kicked out?" I complained. "I'm seventeen, mom. I think I can take care of myself for the whole summer."

"Oh, we know you can take care of yourself, sweetie," my mom said.

"But you're just not responsible," my dad added, looking at me from the rearview mirror. I scoffed.

"I'm responsible," I said. "I take care of myself everyday. I make sure I get to work on time everyday too."

"No, not like that, Chad," my mom said. "What we mean, is...responsible children don't throw humongous parties when they're parents are away, that woke up the entire neighborhood, including the police, and gets caught half-dead on the sofa by their parents."

"I wasn't half-dead!" My mom turned around in her seat to quirk her eyebrow at me. I sighed and mumbled, "I was sleeping, mom."

"No, son. Sleeping is what you do when you're tired," my dad said, his eyes still on the road. "When you drink about eighteen bottles of beer, and end up on the couch, it's half-dead."

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. "Whatever."

My dad chuckled. "It's your fault for throwing that party to make us a little hesitant to trust you. And we were only visiting your grandparent's house-which is about an hour away from our house. Imagine what you'll do when we're going to be miles away from the house! Nuh-huh. Sorry, Chad. We're not leaving you alone to trash our house again." My dad shook his head and clicked his tongue. "I mean, we leave seeing you behind the TV screen, and come back seeing you behind bars in jail."

"Dad, you're overreacting," I said, rolling my eyes again. "I'm not going to go to jail."

"You were close last time," he pointed out. "You're not old enough to drink."

"I got a warning last time. It won't happen again," I promised.

"Oh, I know it won't," my dad said. "Because if it does, goodbye Mackenzie Falls; hello California Hospital." My dad has always wanted me to be a doctor-or whatever job that is _sensible_. He never really agreed to the fact that I wanted to go into the acting business.

"It won't happen again, dad," I repeated. I saw him smile from the front seat.

"Good," he said, "But you're still going." I slumped down in my seat-all hope I had flying out the window.

"What's the point of staying there, when her parents are going on the trip too?" I asked them. "No adult supervision."

"Actually, we got you a job," my dad said happily. I think he was fighting the urge to say, "_sensible_ job". My eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, Chad," mom answered. "Do you seriously think we're going to let you spend the summer doing nothing? You're going to be working at Sonny's uncle Joe's restaurant. That way, you'll have adult supervision everyday."

"Plus, Sonny's a good girl," my dad added. "We trust her to take care of you."

"Oh, god." I covered my face with my hands in horror. "You trust _her_ more than your own son? What-is she supposed to like _baby-sit_ me or something? That's just great. I've always wanted Sonny to baby-sit me-I mean, what's wrong with that? It doesn't matter if she's a year younger than me, or that she could tell everyone at work about this. No, it sounds perfectly fine. Why didn't I think of this before?"

"Stop with the sarcasm, Chad," mom scolded me. "You could learn a thing or two from her. She's a very fine girl." I scoffed, but didn't say anything.

"Is Ryan going to be there?" That's another good thing that came out of this. Ryan was Sonny's older brother-and no doubt much cooler than her too. He's not as immature as Sonny; you don't see _him_ going around bawking at people and acting like a stupid chicken. Ryan and I had practically become best friends when our parents introduced us to each other. I mean, he wasn't famous or anything, but he was still cool. Plus, the guy had good looks-not as good as _me_, of course-but it was enough to get him any girl he wants.

He was the reason I survive every time our parents have one of their "business meetings", and drag me along to come. If it wasn't for Ryan, I would've been stuck with Sonny all day there. But ever since he got into college, I haven't seen him in a long time. I have to admit, I kind of did miss him.

"Oh, I think he's at college for most of the summer, extra credit I think," my mother answered. I slumped in my seat even further, and sighed. "Sonny will be there, I thought you liked her?" Mom continued, trying to cheer me up. I made a face, but she didn't see.

"I think it's a little more than 'like' honey; from the way he talks about her so much," my dad teased. I narrowed my eyes at him, even though he wasn't looking at me.

"That's out of hate, dad, not like," I said. He chuckled, his shoulders shaking up and down from the movement.

"Fine then. It's out of love," he said, winking at me from the rearview mirror.

"I don't love her," I mumbled quietly so they can't hear me. I knew if they heard, they'll no doubt make fun of me even more. It's best to just let it go now.

The ride seemed shorter than usual, but it was probably because I'm not looking forward to this at all. I dragged myself out of the car, slamming the door close, and walking to the back to help my dad with my bags. I lifted up the heaviest one and set it on the ground.

"You're going to have fun, Chad," my father assured me as he lifted my navy blue duffel bag. "Don't worry." He flashed me his everything's-going-to-be-alright-you-don't-need-to-worry smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not worried about anything, dad," I said, pulling the handle on my suitcase, and started dragging it towards the house. "I just don't want to go, that's all."

"Well you're here now," my mother said, coming behind us with a purse draped across her arm. "Behave, Chad. And don't act all..._smart-alecky_ towards them." I grunted, but stayed silent as she rang the doorbell. Sonny's dad opened the door, smiling brightly at us. He and my dad gave each other a manly hug sort of thing. I greeted him with a simple, "Hi" as he slapped my back in response.

We were all ushered inside, and I greeted Sonny's mom too. My parents sat on the couch with her parents, and began chatting about how excited they were, what they're going to see...blah blah blah. All the things that we _weren't_ invited to.

"So, Chad. I heard you're going to be working at the restaurant this summer," Mr. Monroe said. He said it as a statement rather than a question. _Like I have a choice,_ I thought but didn't say.

I nodded, and returned her smile. "Yep. Thank you for getting me a job there." _Not that I want it..._

"Chad's _very_ excited to be actually working in a sensible job now," my dad said. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as he slapped me on the back with a proud smile. "Isn't that right, son?"

I forced a smile after I received looks of dagger from my mother. "Yes, father, I am very excited to be working a sensible job this summer at a sensible place, with sensible people." My mom shot me a glare, and I pretended to not see it.

"Oh! He's very polite, isn't he?" Mrs. Monroe said to my father. _In front of guests, yeah. _

_"_Yes, we're very proud of our son," my mother spoke up.

"Well, Chad. By all means, we're happy to have you here," Mrs. Monroe said with a smile. "Even though _we_ won't actually _be_ here, you are welcome to our house."

"As long as you treat it responsibly." Sonny's father furrowed his brows, and narrowed his eyes at me. "And the people living in it. _Including_ my daughter." Ick. He thinks I'll do something to Sonny? Gross. I'd rather kiss a pig-not that Sonny isn't one.

But I nodded respectfully. "Yes sir. I'll treat her with respect, and not do anything to her." _Well, a couple of pranks won't hurt, _I thought mischievously.

Mr. Monroe peered at me with narrowed eyes, but nodded. "Good."

"Oh, don't worry about a thing," my dad said to him. "They're in good hands. My brother will take care of them at the restaurant, and he'll stop by from time to time to check on them too. So they won't be causing _too_ much damage."

"Yes, and they'll have tons of fun like we will," my mother added, turning to me with a smile. "I know you will."

"Yes, mother, dear. When I'm not working, I'll have tons of fun with Sonny," I said, hoping I don't sound _too_ sarcastic. My mother ignored the way I called her "mother, dear", and paid attention to Sonny's mom.

"Well, actually, Chad," Mrs. Monroe said, sitting up on the edge of the couch. "Sonny and Lucy will be working there too, so you won't have to worry about missing out on anything."

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?" I can't believe this. I'm missing out on what was supposed to be a great summer in the sun to stay with my enemy and her friend at her house _and_ I have to work with those two annoying little girls? That's just so unfair.

I yelped in pain as I felt someone pinch my leg. Mr. and Mrs. Monroe looked at me strangely, and I smiled at them. "I-I mean...uh...that sounds _lovely_. We'll have _so_ much fun." I tried my best to feign enthusiasm and not act like I hate their daughter. Which is kind of hard, considering I do.

Mrs. Monroe smiled at me. "I know, right? We're going to have _so_ much fun this summer. Seriously, this is like our best summer ever!" She started to stand up, and jump up and down. Now I could see where Sonny gets her personality from.

"Yes, and we better get going before we miss our plane," my dad declared, standing up. The rest of the adults followed his movement, and they started for the door. My mom went up to me and started attacking me with kisses and hugs.

"Be a good boy, Chad," she said in between kisses. "I'm trusting you. If you need anything, just call, and we'll be home in a jiff." I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Mo-om..." I whined. She pulled back and gave me a little slap.

"Give your mother a proper goodbye, Chad," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. "Or I _swear_; no allowance for a week." I sighed, but pulled her back for a hug. She squeezed me tighter, and kept sniffling while repeating the word, "bye" over and over again. "Bye, Chad. I'm going to miss you. Bye."

"Yes, mom. I'll miss you too...okay, bye," I said, trying to pull her away.

"Behave, alright?" she said, with a stern look on her face. I exhaled sharply.

"_Yes_, mom," I answered with an irritated tone. "Good. Bye. Mom." As soon as the words went out my mouth, I instantly regretted them, because next thing I knew, my mother had hugged me again and started kissing me again.

"Mo-om!" I whined again. "Let go!" I heard a giggle behind me, and my mom finally pulled back. I turned around to see Sonny with an amused expression. I glared at her and turned back to my mom. She _had_ to come at this time?

I saw Sonny hug her parents, and she gave them each a kiss on the cheek, and they went out the door after they told her the usual, "be good" and "behave" speech. Now why couldn't my parents be like that? Instead, she had to plant a million kisses on my cheek, and squeeze me to death with that hug.

My dad gave me a stern expression, and told me the basic rules and stuff. He told me that he trusted me, and so on, _and so on_. We hugged each other in that man-hug type thing, and he was out the door. My mom, however, decided that one more hug and kiss was needed. She came back in and hugged me again, and gave me one more kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, what the heck! Sonny, get in here," she called over to Sonny, who was still watching me. How embarrassing is this? Sonny hesitantly walked over towards us, and my mom pulled her into the hug. She gave me one more kiss before she finally headed out the door. We followed her out into the driveway to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, sweetie!" she called over her shoulder, as she walked towards the car. "I love you! Take care!"

"You too, mom!" I called back, waving to her. "And dad!" I added, forgetting that my dad was there too. I saw them get in the car and wave to us. I turned to Sonny and saw she was waving to her parents too.

"Bye mom, bye dad! Love you!" she called out to them. Huh, funny. Instead of the parents calling out to her, _she _was the one who said goodbye to _them_. I saw her mom lift her hand to her lips, and held them out towards Sonny.

"Bye, sweetie! Love you too!" she called out. Her dad just waved to her from beside her mom, but didn't say anything. Same with my dad. It's always the women that were more expressive.

The car started to move forward, but at the last minute, my mom rolled down the window. "Chad?" she called out.

"Yeah?" I asked, confused. We had to raise our voices a bit because the engine of the car was loud.

"You could use a shave, sweetie!" she called back. "You have to look good for Sonny, right?" And before I could say anything, the car sped off the driveway, but not before I heard sounds of hysterical laughter coming from it. I stared after them in shock before slowly turning to Sonny. She was avoiding my gaze, and looked absolutely mortified. Her face was red, and she stared at the ground intently.

I coughed, bringing her attention to me. "Where do I put my bags?"

"Oh, r-right..." she stammered nervously, then walking back towards the house. I followed her inside, closing the door behind me. She led me to the guest room upstairs, and I set my bags down. It was cozy, I have to admit, but not as nice as my room at home. But I guess I could spend most of my time in here; it won't be that bad...right?

Sonny turned to leave, but I stopped her by pulling her arm. "Just so you know, if I _do_ shave, it's not because of you." I wanted to make that clear; thinking she probably will make fun of me for that. Sonny made a face, and stuck her finger down her throat.

"Gross," she said. "I don't care what you do. As long as it doesn't involve me, I'm good."

"Good," I said. I expected her to reply, but she just rolled her eyes and slammed the door as she left the room.

I sighed, and took in my surroundings. When I realized there was no en suite bathroom, I groaned. What kind of bedroom doesn't have a bathroom in it too? That's just not right. Does she expect me to live in a room like _this_ for the whole summer? I sighed, as I collapsed on my bed. Welcome to the beginning of your worst summer ever, Chad.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was fun to write-especially for the first chapter. I usually hate writing first chapters, because they're always so boring, but this was really fun. Plus, it seems really easy to write this-like it took no time at all. I would usually take hours to write a long chapter because I keep changing stuff. Maybe because I have such a great co-author? ;) Anyways, review please!**

_A/N: Yea, you will be getting two of these for each chapter so get used to it! This chapter was huge, longest I have ever wrote, except Renny wrote most of it :). I'm glad you all have the chance to read this because my online sis Renny is a great writer and makes this story so fun :D. Review because we have to know what you think! :)_

**A/N: Oh, shucks. Stop it, Charles. You're making me blush :) lol, no, honestly, i wouldn't have wrote this much if it wasn't for Charley doing the basic idea. She was the one who came up with the idea to start it, so I'm not taking the credit. It's team work, trust me. Okay, we'll stop. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight.**_ _Lmao it would be even better if this was a story about Twilight, Renny! _**Oops. Wrong story. How 'bout SWAC, Charles? Do we own **this** one, Charles? **_We don't own SWAC either haha!_** What? No? Really? Aw, man! So now I just found out that we don't own Twilight, OR Sonny With a Chance. That sucks. Two depressing thoughts in one day. How sad. Moving on...**

**A/N: He-llo people of fanfiction! How are you doing? This is chapter two, and I'm happy because we get to start dedications! Yay! So thank you to those of you who reviewed, and alerted, or favourited this story. Or those of you who favourite or alerted **us**, thank you! **

_**This chapter is dedicated to:**_

SWAC4Life, sonny with a zebra shirt, sonnycentral, YELLegirl22, klcthenerd, AlexaJ, WhiteRose6136, SupahAsianChick, hannahpie45, , BrenShorter, alliebearlove, fabfriend7, sk8tergrl700, Zillionz, falling-in-love-with-him., foreverstainediris, choirsinger, Thecla, Sweetgalsab, smitchieaddict,

_**And anyone else who read but we don't know they did. Thank you!**_

**And also, we're so, so, sorry for the late update. We've been all over the place; me moving, Charley's on vacation, and yeah. Plus, we had kind of writer's block-or channy writer's block, because I was still able to write Twilight stuff. Anyways, sorry about that. We'll try to update faster. And we hope you like this chapter.  
**

_A/N: If you haven't figured out already Renny is in bold and I'm in italics, just so you know ;). _**And if it's bold AND italics, it's us both. **_Yea, thanks to everyone who reviewed and everything else, trying not to repeat what Renny said lol. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know we will enjoy writing it :D!_

* * *

_- _Two -

**CPOV:**

I woke up to the sound of screaming girls the next morning. It was an ear-splitting sound; exactly like the way a fan would react when they saw me. I kept my eyes closed-hoping to drift back to sleep, and for the immature squeals to fade. Chad Dylan Cooper did not like to be woken up- _especially_ by screaming girls. There was a bunch of chaos and squeals that came from downstairs-or was it outside my door? Where were my parents to keep away these noises?

What is that horrifying sound? Did someone let a group of screaming fan girls into my house or something? That's when I realized what was wrong with my thoughts: _My house_. This was Sonny's house; not mine. This caused me to remember the unsettling memories of the day before; my parents going on vacation, leaving me with Sonny for the summer, my mother planting a thousand kisses on my face, me having to sleep in what was practically a closet-because I wouldn't call this a bedroom-and realizing there was no en suite bathroom.

The screaming continued and I had a sudden uneasy feeling that Sonny was in trouble. However they weren't screams of fear-it sounded like happy screaming-excited, even. After about five minutes of laying there, I opened my eyes and blinked a few times letting them adjust to the light. I sat up in bed, and rubbed my eyes with my hands. Whatever Sonny is doing downstairs better be worth me waking up this early in the morning. I heard a thudding sound downstairs, and more screaming. Knowing Sonny, she probably told a bunch of my fans that I was staying here just to annoy me.

Finally, my curiosity got the better of me; I couldn't take it anymore and needed to know what all the commotion was about. I threw off the bed covers, and trudged towards the stairs; wary of what was waiting for me. Peering down the staircase, I noticed two girls jumping up and down. I could tell from the chocolate brown shade of her hair that one of them was Sonny. But I don't think I've seen the other before. Well, actually, she looked a little familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. She had brown hair, a little like Sonny's-except lighter and a little bit shorter too.

I loudly stomped down the stairs and approached the two squealing girls as they both stopped squealing to turn and look at me. How could two teenage girls make so much noise?

"Why are you so _loud_?" I complained, covering my ears dramatically. Sonny rolled her eyes as her friend just stood there smiling widely at me. Probably star-struck; girls always get like that around me (even Sonny from time to time-although she doesn't like to admit it)-it's just one of the many gifts I have.

"It's about time you woke up, Chad," she said. "It's ten o'clock."

"Well I don't usually wake up until one!" I groaned, getting slightly freaked out by the girl beside her, who was still grinning like a mad person. I could have spent the next three hours in bed, but Sonny Monroe and her stupid fan-girl friend had ruined it for me. And now I had to put up with their company for the rest of the day. Just great. Once I'm awake, it's very hard for me to fall back to sleep so I may as well not even try. I winced as I thought about the _fun_-packed day ahead of me.

"The early bird catches the worm," Sonny sang, cheerily.

"Why the heck do I want _worms_?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust as Sonny rolled her eyes again. I swear, if she keeps doing that, they'll get stuck like that forever. The girl standing beside her giggled as she continued looking at me, and put her hand on Sonny's arm.

"He's so cute when he's playing dumb," the girl whispered excitedly. I think I wasn't supposed to hear that; but I did.

I smirked and winked at her. "Why, thank you."

Sonny stuck a finger down her throat and gagged. "Gross. And he's not playing, Lucy. He really is dumb." I glared at her, and the girl, who I now know is Lucy, giggled again.

"You're such a diva Monroe." She was really irritating me right now.

"Well you're such a-a…a...jerk, Chad!" she retorted.

I scoffed and smirked at her. "That's all you've got? Really Sonny, _really_?"

"Shut up, Chad." She took one of the bags that I hadn't realized were on the floor. "Come on Lucy; let's take your things up to your room." Sonny gave me one final glare and headed for the stairs.

The realization hit me and my eyes widened as I finally realized who this girl was. "It's you! You were the girl that crashed my party and ate cake off my face!" I didn't think I'd see her again, and hadn't realized this was the "Lucy" everyone was referring to. I can't believe I have to stay with her for the whole summer-who knows what else she would crash of mine?

She smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Sorry. If it helps, it was an awesome party."

"Thank you," I smiled, nodding appreciatively at her. "Of course it's awesome. It's _my_ party; everything about me is awesome." The girl giggled and snorted a bit. I raised my eyebrows at her and smiled amusingly.

"Oh I know," she replied, giggling loudly. Sonny tugged on her arm and pulled her away. She stared at me the whole time they went up the stairs and twirled her fingers at me in a wave. I just nodded to her and she squealed. I chuckled and shook my head at how crazy girls get over me.

I heard the door to Sonny's room close, and I made my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I saw that the kitchen counter and table was empty, my mouth dropped open. Did she really expect _me_ make my own breakfast? You've got to be kidding me. Where's her chef? I looked around the kitchen, but I was the only one here.

I sighed, and opened the cupboards, searching for a bowl. Someone crept up behind me, and I jumped in surprise. I saw Sonny laughing as she saw my reaction. I glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was going to make you breakfast..." she trailed off, and smirked. "But since you were so rude, I guess you don't need it." She turned to leave, and I pulled her arm to spin her around. Sonny looked down at my hand that was holding hers and she blushed. Still, her face remained composed and strong. "Do you like to pull on my arm or something, Chad...?"

I rolled my eyes, pulling my hand away and ignored her question. "Can you just make me breakfast?"

"Say it in a nice tone," she ordered.

I sighed, and said in a nicer tone, "Can you _please_ make me breakfast?" Sonny smiled smugly and made her way past me to the cupboards. She easily found a bowl and set it on the table. She started towards the shelves, but paused and looked at me. "Cereal or egg?"

I sat down on the kitchen stool and shrugged. "I don't trust your cooking, so cereal."

Sonny slapped my arm, but laughed. "I could still poison the cereal, you know."

"Well then, I think I'll just skip breakfast," I said, making a face. Sonny laughed again, and then stopped.

"No, seriously, Chad," she said, putting one hand on her hip. "Cereal or egg?"

I sighed. "Egg." She raised her eyebrows, giving me a look. I exhaled heavily. "_Please_."

Sonny smiled and turned back to the stove. She got out a frying pan and cracked an egg, pouring it on to the pan. Then she turned on the stove, and started cooking the egg. I slid off my chair and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" I called over my shoulder.

"Don't care!" she called back.

After I finished, I stepped out of the bathroom to hear the sound of loud music coming from the kitchen. I saw that Sonny had turned the radio on, and was smearing potato skin. She must have not heard me come out of the bathroom because at that moment, she started moving her body to the beat, and tapping her foot. I watched her intently; a small smile playing on my lips.

The music got faster, and I saw Sonny walk towards the radio to turn on the volume. Then she danced back to the counter, where she was smearing the potato skin, and continued what she was doing. She finished with the potato-which had now turned into strips of fries-and put them on top of her frying pan to fry. I wondered if she was doing this for me-all I asked was an egg; I didn't think she would make me a full breakfast complete with fries.

She placed the fries on the plate when they were done, and I saw her start frying bacon strips as well. Then she opened the fridge and took out a package of sausage. She began cutting them on a cutting board, and then waited for the bacon to finish.

The music had changed now, and had kind of a punk and rock feel to it. I saw Sonny smile; her face lighting up as she began to dance to this too. At first it was just a foot tapping, and head banging dance. But then as the song progressed, she loosened up and started to wave her hands madly around. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

I heard her sing along to the song as she placed the bacon strips and sausage on the plate. Then she danced over to the fridge to take out a bottle of tomato sauce and squirt it on the plate. She took out a knife and fork and set it on the plate too. Then she tapped the table with her hands to follow the beat of the music. This time, I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my lips as she started skipping around the island and singing with the music.

Sonny stopped and whirled around to see where the laugh came from. I tried to cover it with a cough as I walked towards the island and took a seat. Her eyes widened. "Chad! How long were you standing there?"

"It started with the beginning of the first song, and ended with the second one." I pointed to the plate, and looked up at her. "Is this for me?"

She nodded. "U-Uh...yeah..."

I frowned when I looked at it. "No toast?"

"O-Oh, right! I forgot." Sonny quickly went to the kitchen counter again, and popped in two pieces of bread into the toaster. Then she also reached over to turn the radio off. I smirked at her.

"So what was that about?" I asked. Sonny froze, and slowly turned around to face me. She had a hint of pink on her cheeks, and she was staring at the floor when she talked to me.

"What was what about?" she muttered. I slid off my chair to stand in front of her and lifted her chin with my finger, causing her to look at me.

"The dance," I answered, smirking. She smacked my hand away, and turned back to the counter. The toast was now done, and she hastily took the plate as she slid the two pieces of toast on it. Then she slammed the plate down on the island angrily.

"What about it?" she said. I chuckled and opened my mouth to say something, but she interrupted me. "Don't. Don't say it." Sonny glared at me, and I bit back my comment.

"I was just going to say that you are a very good dancer," I told her, trying to hold back a smile.

Sonny feigned a smile, then rolled her eyes. "Just eat your breakfast." I cut a piece of the bread and egg, then stuffed it in my mouth. Sonny was watching me, as if waiting for a response. I glanced at her curiously.

"Whaf?" I said, with my mouth full. Sonny shook her head and shrugged.

"Nothing," she answered, taking a seat beside me. "Do you...like it?" I swallowed and stared at her. She looked so hopeful that I couldn't bear to say no.

"It's a'ight," I replied nonchalantly, shrugging. Then I took another bite, and nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty good..._so far_. You didn't put any poison in this, did you?"

"Maybe...maybe not..." she teased, looking away and whistling. Then she laughed and turned back to me. "No, I didn't poison it."

I chuckled. "Good." I looked around her house, expecting to see someone there.

"Where's your friend?" I asked her.

"Upstairs unpacking. Why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know where she was. I would've thought you'd spend every minute with her." It's true. I mean, last time she was here, she had tried to spend all her time with her. No doubt she would do that now.

Sonny laughed. "Well, yeah...that worked out _so_ well last time." I chuckled, remembering the dreaded birthday party incident, then smiled when I realized she was thinking the same thing as me. "But, uh, I learned my lesson."

"You won't crash people's birthday parties anymore?" I teased. Sonny slapped my arm playfully.

"Actually, your party was the only one I've ever crashed," she said. I rolled my eyes in a playful manner.

"I feel so special," I said sarcastically, making Sonny giggle.

"You should," she teased back. "But, no, that's not what I meant. I learned my lesson; this time, we'll do what Lucy wants, and not what I want."

"Great." I really didn't care about her friendship issues, and I didn't even bother hiding the boredom in my tone. Sonny got up from the chair, and took off her apron; hanging it on the hook.

"Well," she said, heading to the stairs. "You finish eating. We're going to see Uncle Joe today at the restaurant to help him get set up before he officially opens tomorrow. I'm going to go get ready."

"Alright," I called to her, then stuffed another spoonful of bacon into my mouth. I had to admit, she was a really good cook. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised; most girls are. Especially girls with a bubbly personality like Sonny.

The doorbell rang, but I made no move to answer it. It wasn't my house, and even if it were, I wouldn't answer it anyways. The maid usually gets it at my house, or my parents. I heard foot stomping upstairs, and then Sonny's voice rang down the stairs.

"Chad?" she called.

"What?" I snapped at her, in between bites.

"I...uh...I'm not..._decent_..." she stammered. "Neither is Lucy...can you get the door, please?"

I huffed, and stuck my tongue out the stairs, even though she couldn't see me. I scooped one more bite into my mouth then trudged to the door. The perky blonde from her show was standing there, and looking at her reflection on the window. When she saw me open the door, she gave me a surprised and curious expression, but smiled knowingly.

"Chad..." she pursed, "Did you spend the night here?" Tawni quirked her eyebrow at me, and smirked.

"Yeah, I-" I stopped, and rolled my eyes. "_Not_ like that."

"Uh-huh," she said, in a tone that clearly said she wasn't believing me. Tawni sauntered into the house, and looked around. "Where's Sonny?"

"Upstairs," I answered. "She's not decent."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Tawni whipped around, and smiled brightly. "Wow, Chad. You bad boy." She clicked her tongue and shook her head disapprovingly. "Just make sure you don't get her pregnant just yet. Her parents wouldn't like that."

I made a face. "Ugh. That's not what I-"

"Tawni!" Sonny's high-pitched voice interrupted me. She ran down the stairs to hug her friend. "I'm so glad you're here! And I bet you're excited to see Lucy, am I right? I know she is. Lucy!" Sonny turned to the stairs to call Lucy, and pretty soon, the smaller brunette went down the stairs to hug Tawni too.

"Tawni!" Lucy squealed, hugging her. Tawni hugged her back, and smiled.

"Lu-Lu! How are you? You're looking prettier," she remarked bluntly. The girls were all jumping around and all talking at once, that I decided to leave them alone. I headed towards the kitchen, and the last thing I heard from Tawni was, "So, Sonny...tell me about Chad _spending the night here_." I rolled my eyes at her, and finished my breakfast. To think I would _ever_ spend the night with _Sonny_.

Dumping my empty plate in the sink, I shook my head at the absurdity of girls like Tawni who thinks only about themselves, and when they _do_ think about others, it's about sex. And they say guys are pigs.

The loud ringing of the phone snapped me out of my reverie. I hastily picked it up, hoping it would be my parents calling home to say they've cancelled they're trip, and was coming home to get me out of this place. But it wasn't my parents-in fact, the voice sounded like a boy my age-maybe a little bit older.

"Ryan?" I asked in surprise. His voice had gotten deeper, but I still recognized the guy who's house I've slept over with all these months.

"Chad?" he responded, just as surprised. "What are _you_ doing there?"

"Aw, Ryan. Aren't you happy to hear from your best friend? I'm hurt that you don't want me here." In the other room, I could hear the girls giggling, followed by some light footsteps coming toward the kitchen. I knew it had to be Sonny coming to see who was on the phone.

"No, seriously, man. What are you doing there?"

I shrugged, then mentally slapped myself because it was such a stupid thing to do. Ryan couldn't see me shrug on the phone. "Your parents and my parents are on vacation. They left me here to have your little sister..._baby-sit_ me." I shuddered again at the horrendous word. Ryan chuckled his deep laugh, and then huffed out a big breath.

"Well, didn't _anybody_ think to tell me this? Did they forget I was part of their family?" He sounded annoyed, and I could hear some cars and people in the background. There was also the sound of a car honking, so I figured he must be outside.

"Where are you, man?" I asked, ignoring his rant.

"Subway station," he answered. "I was just getting out."

I frowned. "What are you doing there? Aren't you supposed to be at your college right now?" Ryan didn't get to answer, because at that moment, Sonny came into the room and saw me with the phone.

"Chad! You picked it up. Who's on the line?" she asked, pointing to the phone in my hands.

"Is that the brat?" Ryan asked in my ear. I chuckled, and nodded, but felt stupid again because he couldn't see the nod either.

"Yeah, the one and only." Sonny gave me a confused look, and I passed the phone to her. "Your brother."

As much as she tried to hide it, I knew Sonny missed her brother-and loved him very much. She walked casually to the phone, and greeted her brother casually also, but I could see her eyes lighting up when she pressed the phone to her ear, in excitement. "Hello? Ryan?"

I heard Ryan's muffled voice talking to her on the other line, and saw the smile creeping to Sonny's lips when she heard her brother's voice. I decided to leave her alone to talk in private, and strided to the living room-but not before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

The two girls were propped on the couch, and flipping channels quickly, but they didn't seem to be paying any attention to the TV. Instead, they were busy talking to each other about something, while Lucy messed with the remote. I sat down on the arm of the couch, and took a drink of water. "What are you watching?"

They whirled around in shock, and Lucy smiled when she saw me, while Tawni just shrugged. "Some guy," she answered, with a bored expression. I smirked.

"Yeah, that describes it."

Lucy giggled. "Um...it's just about a guy who is kind of like Superman, but he's a teenager."

I raised my eyebrows and turned to the TV. "You mean _Smallville_? Oh, yeah, I know him. He guest starred once on Mack Falls."

Tawni rolled her eyes and yawned, before messing around with her phone. Lucy just stared at me, still grinning like a fool-does everyone from Wisconsin smile this much? This whole fan-girl act is irritating me to the bone. If she doesn't quit staring at me like that, I'll-

"Okay, guys!" Sonny called, entering the room. She grabbed a green, velvet coat that was sprawled on the arm of the sofa, and slipped it on. Then, she took a black scarf, wrapped it around her neck, and swung open the door, motioning us out. "Let's go. Uncle Joe's probably already waiting for us."

"Tell me, why do _I_ have to go, again?" I whined, but grabbed my jacket also. It's been getting pretty cold here lately-even though California isn't supposed to be cold.

"As one of the employees, you have to get to know _who_ you're going to be working for. Besides," Sonny added, locking the door. "I don't trust you enough to leave you alone in my house."

Before I could say anything, Tawni let out a snort. "You're going to be _working_this summer?" She smirked, and started laughing hysterically, clutching her stomach. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard." I glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice. We made our way to Sonny's car-the all-new red Mazda3. Sonny and Lucy laughed along with Tawni, and Sonny stuck her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes, and slumped all the way to the car, calling shotgun along the way. Surprisingly-knowing the blonde, she'd have complained and try and fight for the front seat with me-no one objected. Well, Sonny did make a face, but she didn't say anything. Lucy didn't seem to mind, but Tawni just smirked even wider. I gave her a strange look, but she ignored it as well, and climbed into the backseat with Lucy.

Sonny hopped into the driver's seat, and I into the passenger seat. I buckled my seatbelt, and Sonny drove out of her driveway, and started down the road; to her Uncle's restaurant. I could see from the rear-view mirror, that Tawni was smiling all the way there.

* * *

**A/N: Again, we're so, so sorry. And yeah, Charley's right. It's probably been over a month since we updated-and it's only the second chapter too! Lol, we should start slacking off in like chapters four or five! Haha, sorry. We have been really busy lately, and Charley's busy too, I guess. So that's why probably she couldn't write very much. But the next chapter will be **all** hers! :) So we hope you like this chapter, and we're really, really sorry again. **

_A/N: Sorry. This has taken sooooo long, I feel really bad, and I know Renny does too. We will get the next chapter up quicker that this one. It was like a month or something! Ok well Renny gets credit for this chapter because she wrote most of it and I didn't help much which makes me feel bad again. As you guys know, we are back at school just like everyone else but then I can't blame school for not finishing this because we had the end of summer but whatever i'm rambling. We are really sorry anyway and hope you liked this chapter, I know I do ;) -Charley x_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ **We don't own Sonny With a Chance.** I hate having to write this all the time. Well Renny usually writes it for this story but I'm writing today :) _**Aw, come on, Charles. Don't be a party pooper. Disclaimers can be fun; you just have to know what to do with it. Okay, for the next chapter, I'll show you what to do, and we can keep it a bit livelier so it won't have to be boring, alright?? Let's move on...**_Haha that's fine by me :D!_

_A/N:__ I've kind of noticed that the author's notes for this story are really long! At the beginning anyway lol so we will try and keep it short, emphasis on the word try haha. Hope you enjoy!_

**A/N: Lmao, yeah, that's true. With me, it's always about the **length**, so you better get used to it. I like long things, lol. Well, it's true about quality, not quantity, but-okay, you know what??? Just read. (And enjoy)**

_

* * *

_

- Three -

**Sonny's POV:**

Once we reached the restaurant, I ushered everyone as quickly as possible inside. I didn't want them to see the big "Jolly Joe's" sign on the front-I know that no doubt a certain person would start making fun of it. Unfortunately, though, I didn't get them inside fast enough. Chad had already seen it, and was smirking when he came inside.

"'Jolly Joe's'? What kind of name is _that_?" Chad snorted, looking around to take in his surroundings. Either that or he was looking for a mirror. The second choice was probably more likely.

"Quiet. Uncle Joe's coming," I hissed, glaring at him. Then, I made myself smile as Uncle Joe came near, and extended my arms to him. He pulled me in for one of his special giant-Uncle-Joe-bear hug. He squished me tightly, and I awkwardly patted his back; a bit embarrassed that everyone was here to witness all this.

"Sonny! Look at you! Oh, you've gotten so tall, and...I think you've gotten even _more_ prettier. Keep that up, and pretty soon, I'll see a bunch of boys trailing behind you wherever you go." He winked, making me smile. When I don't see relatives for a long time this is all they talk about; my height, my appearance, and of course, So Random. It seems like no matter how many times I tell him about it, he never gets tired of hearing it. Though sometimes _I_ get tired of telling it, I don't get to see Uncle Joe-or any other relatives-often, especially since I started working on the show. So I decided to make the best of it, and not complain.

"Thanks." I beamed; smiling proudly while looking around at the restaurant. The place was familiar to me; yet all new at the same time. I've been to this place so many times; you'd think I know where the bathroom-and everything else-was. But, now, I'm not so sure. "The restaurant looks good..."

"Oh yeah," Uncle Joe answered, smiling widely. "I just tweaked the restaurant a bit; you know, make some improvements and everything since we're getting busier. Business is booming these days. I got some new furniture, some new wallpaper, some new tables, new menus, and some new staff-but still a few of the old ones-I'm going to get a new sign too, new-"

"A _little_?" I asked incredulously. "If _this_ is a 'little', I'd love to see what you'd do for a _lot_. Not that I don't love it, but come on, Uncle Joe. Can you pay for all of this?"

"Of course," he answered stubbornly; his chest puffing a bit and his bottom lip jutted out into a small pout. I tried not to giggle at the level of immaturity for a man of his age. "I told you, Sonny. Business has been great lately-that's why we can afford all of this."

And afford it he can. Looking around at the restaurant now, I was amazed at how much work was put into this. Before, the restaurant had been an old used building that Uncle Joe had simply bought from the owners that were here a few years ago. It was old, and had a gloomy personality to it. Not to mention, sometimes people complained of the stench it brought, and how it could be smelled from all the way across the country.

But now, the walls were painted a fun shade of bright orange, and the tiles were replaced into white, cleaner (and better quality) tiles. Although you can only faintly see them; most of the area was covered in a red mahogany carpet, with little designs on them that looks like the logo for Jolly Joe's. There used to be an old, dangling light that creaked and groaned whenever it was swung, in the middle of the room. But now, it was replaced with a modern lamp shade that made it look like one of those Asian cuisines just by looking at the ceiling lights. But if you look at the whole room together, you could see that it doesn't look like an Asian cuisine, but more of a simple family restaurant-which is exactly what my uncle was trying to achieve, I guess. Well, he sure did a good job of that. The place looked very comfortable, light, and just...perfect.

"It's also why," Uncle Joe was saying, "I need more workers in here. You ready to help out your old uncle this summer, Son-shine?"

I grinned, but flushed a light pink at the nickname everyone used to call me when I was little. It was nice then; but I've grown since then. I've moved on-only, my family hasn't. To them, I'm still their 'little ball of sunshine named Sonny'. "Uncle Jo-e...you're embarrassing me..." Self-conciously, my eyes flickered to Chad to see if he was listening. He was-listening, _and_ smirking. I knew I'd have a hard time with him later on tonight-a night of more teasing, no doubt. I turned back to my uncle, as he was giving us instructions on what to do this summer.

"Okay. So here's how it's going to work: I have jobs for all three of you. I am doing this as a favour for my brother, and also out of the goodness of my heart, of course. So any _funny business_ and you're out. Understood?" He eyed my friends sternly, his tone taking an icy edge. Mostly, though, he focused on Chad-who, at this time, was starting to look a bit scared. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as both Lucy and Chad nodded.

"That's great!" Uncle Joe's stern face disappeared, and he smiled brightly. "Scared you guys a bit there, didn't I? I want you to all have fun here; you can't have happy customers without happy staff!" Uncle Joe likes to make jokes-I actually partly get my sense of humor and happy-go personality from him. He also looks a lot like my dad with thick brown hair that parts sideways-looking more and more like Elvis' hair every time we see him-and brown eyes; he isn't very tall, just your average uncle height.

"Today will be like a trial," he continued, "I will teach you each job so that you can switch jobs every other week. So let's start with the desk; Chad can work on the desk for now." When he saw the disgusted face Chad was making, he added, "Unless you prefer washing?"

"Washing the dishes?"

"Yes...and everything else in the restaurant-from the tables and dishes, to the far corners of the basement. Ever since we renovated the restaurant, I've been doing everything I can to make sure it's in tip-top shape. And, yes, _even _the basement corners-where spiders may or may not be currently living in. Actually, it might be spiders...might be cockroaches-_don't worry-_" He added again when he saw Chad's horrified face, "It will most likely be spiders-_but _I could be wrong."

Chad looked like he was about to throw up-and, if Uncle Joe wasn't standing right in front of the door, he would've been long gone by now, I'm guessing.

Uncle Joe chuckled hysterically; his chubby cheeks flushed pink. "Just kidding. Ha-ha, gosh, you kids don't know how to take a joke."

Chad looked a bit relieved-but only a bit. He turned to glare and point at me when I let out a small giggle. "What about _her_? What will _she_ be doing?" I could tell he wanted to stick _me_ in the basement with all of those spiders and cockroaches right now.

"Well, I already have three chefs here, so that should be enough. Plus, you are both a bit too young to work in the kitchen. Don't want you burning up my new renovated place, now do I?" It was a rhetorical question, but we shook our heads anyways. "So...you two will be working-"

"In the basement?" Chad interrupted hopefully-I could see the picture in his mind now. Lucy and I; scrubbing furiously at the dirty floors of the basement-at the dirty, _cold_ floors-and then, out of nowhere, AHHH! A spider lands on my hand, and we start screaming and jumping around, knocking everything down, causing us to get in trouble with Uncle Joe, and having to stay there longer to clean it up. Chad chuckled quietly to himself as if this was what he was _precisely_ thinking. Maybe it was.

"No, I'm not that cruel." Uncle Joe smiled amusingly at Chad. "Do you really want my niece to go down there?"

"Can you make it happen?" I glared at the teen star, who was so excited to send me to the basement. He didn't seem to see though.

"I can..." Uncle Joe said slowly, and then glanced sideways at me with an amused look on his face. Then he glanced back at Chad; his eyes flickering back and forth from me to Chad, me to Chad. Then, when they landed back to Chad, he said, "Do you guys not get along very well?"

"Get _along_?" I spat the word out as if I've never heard of it. I started laughing loudly, and Chad joined in. "Please. _Not_ _getting along_? Now that's an understatement. We hate each other. If we had an earthquake right now, the ground splitting in half, and I turn back to see Chad flailing his arms wildly, about to fall into the giant pit. I wouldn't just ignore him, in fact; I would run back _just_ to push him myself into the pit. _That's_ how much I hate him."

"Yeah," Chad added, still half laughing to himself at the understatement of the day. "And if I had to choose between getting mauled by a bear-but still live-with its claws stuck in my eyes for the rest of my life, making me blind, and lose all my wondrous beauty, _and_ my beautiful acting career, than kiss Sonny, I would choose the getting mauled one."

"Well, well. Such strong words and thoughts," my uncle remarked; still looking quite amused. "I guess I was wrong then. I thought you guys were...never mind."

"Were what?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing, never mind." Before I could ask him again, Uncle Joe had continued with his tour and changed the subject. "So are you girls alright with working as waitresses-er... that was the job I picked for you two. Is that alright? Or do you want something else?"

"No, no. It's fine," I said quickly, not wanting to get stuck in the basement like Chad had wanted.

"Yes, it's fine. Thank you, Uncle Joe," Lucy agreed, speaking up for the first time we got here.

"Good, good. I'm glad; if there are any problems, you know you can come to me." Uncle Joe smiled, and then paused, looking past us at something-or someone. "Just one last thing. Who is the girl in the corner?" He gestured to a bored-looking Tawni, playing with her phone.

"Oh! I completely forgot." I cupped my hands around my mouth, and shouted, "TAWNI! GET OVER HERE!" causing some of the staff to turn and stare. Chad snorted, but I glared at him. Tawni sighed, and got up from the chair, and started walking lazily towards us.

"Are you going to be here all day?" Uncle Joe asked Tawni as she approached.

"Yeah. I was going to watch them _attempt_ to do some work." She started laughing at her own joke loudly and maniacally-causing even _more_ people to turn and stare.

"Tawni likes to see other people miserable; me especially," I explained to my uncle when he looked at me quizzically at Tawni's strange antics.

"Huh." Chad smirked, staring at me. "Looks like we have something in common, Tawni." Tawni snorted, and gave him a disgusted look before backing away, and playing on her phone again.

"Uh...alright...as long as she's not bothering any-" Uncle Joe didn't get to finish his sentence because Tawni had already returned to her seat, and back into the world of text messaging and online shopping. He shrugged, and turned back to us. "Okay. So, I will need you to start laying out all of the table cloths later, since we're opening tomorrow. Right now, though, I want to introduce you to the staff." Uncle Joe ushered us into the kitchen while pointing out all of the appliances along the way.

**Chad's POV**

For a whole hour, Joe showed us around the restaurant. The place wasn't even that big-compared to thousands of other restaurants I've eaten at-so I didn't know why everyone seemed to be so awed by it. Sonny asked lots of questions; being genuinely excited to get to work-_of course_. No one else but her would get excited over _work_. Especially in the summer.

"So Chad," Joe said, interrupted my rant about having to work in the summer, "When the customers arrive, you will greet them with a smile and ask if they have reservations." He pointed to the front desk near the door. There was a red and black book with a list of names scribbled on it. "If they do, seat them to an empty table-preferably a table where the waiter isn't so busy. So for example, if you seat them here in Sonny's area-" he gestured to a table in the center, "-but Sonny's busy with a bunch of other customers, and you see Lucy isn't that busy, then seat them to Lucy's area over here." He gestured to a table in the corner. "Got it?"

"Got it."

"So both Sonny and I get a section of tables?" Lucy checked; her brows crinkled together to show she's in deep thought trying to process all of this information.

Joe nodded, and smiled faintly. "That's right...this usually messes up friendships when I have best friends working together here."

"How does it mess up our friendship?" Lucy asked, confused.

Joe seemed a bit hesitant to answer, but I guess he figured they needed to know it. "Some people...tip more than others..."

"I still don't get how that would mess up our friendship." Sonny frowned; her bottom lip jutting out slightly in that cute little pout of hers. I mentally slapped myself for thinking anything about this monster was cute.

"Well, er...those people prefer a _certain_ table, and well..." Joe seemed even more hesitant to continue, but he decided again that it might be important, and started talking again after a moment's pause. "The table is in a _certain_ area, right? So, if it's not your area, then are _you_ the one getting the tips? Or is it your friend?"

"The friend," I put in, wanting to be part of the conversation somehow.

"Yes. And then it gets to all kinds of mishap because this person's not getting enough tips, and the friend gets more than him or her, and then it's unfair that he or she always gets more than that person, and he or she says this person's jealous...and blah, blah, blah...their friendship ends."

"Well, that's not going to happen to us," Sonny said cheerfully, linking her arm through Lucy's. "Lucy and I are best friends; we would never fight over such a trivial thing. Right, Lucy?"

"Right." The small girl smiled at Sonny brightly, and gave her a little squeeze.

"So touching," I muttered sarcastically, receiving a glare from Sonny.

Uncle Joe looked back and forth from Lucy to Sonny, and then sighed. "Alright. If you say so. But just remember: the minute I see any kind of drama or whatever, you're both _out_. Got that? I don't care whether you're my niece or not, Sonny. _Out_."

"Yes, Uncle Joe."

"Good. Let's move on, then." He started to turn back to the kitchen, but then paused, and whipped around to me. "Oh, and I've seen you in the news and everything. Plus, Sonny's told me a _lot_ about you-_not_ very good things, by the way-and I_ hate _for them to be right. So, please, just be good to the customers, and make them want to come back, alright?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper isn't capable of being polite," Sonny muttered at my side.

I nudged her out of the way gently, and smiled politely to Joe. "That's fine, Joe. I will not only make them want to come back, but I will make sure they _will_ come back-which isn't that hard, since, when they find out _I'm_ working here, there will be thousands of people lining up your front door. I'll bring you even more business than you already have."

"Actually, you'll put us _out_ of business," Sonny said, rolling her eyes. "You won't even be doing anything for fear of getting your already-ugly hair messed up."

"No, I won't. My perfect hair would always stay perfect," I told her. "And I will bring this restaurant _gold_. People will want to come everyday to see me, _and_ I'll treat them so politely and good-mannered-ly, you'd think I've been doing it for years."

"Please." Sonny scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't even know what the word _means_."

"Wrong, Sonny, as usual." I smirked. "Polite; or as I like to call it, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"No. Polite; or as I like to call it, anything _but _Chad Dylan Cooper."

"You're just jealous because you can't be as polite as me. That's why you're making all of these childish remarks." I scoffed at her, knowing how much she hates it when I do that.

And true to my predictions, Sonny's face became red as an apple; all of her angry thoughts written clearly on her face. "You. Are. _Not_. Polite!"

"Am too," I shot back, sounding like a child myself.

"Are _not_!"

"Am _too_."

"_Not!_"

"_Too_."

"_NOT!"_

"Oh, just stop it already! You're disrupting my restaurant!" Joe scolded; the veins in his forehead bulging out. He looked red in the face, and probably wanted to hit one of us right now-probably me, since I doubt he would hit his own niece. Both Sonny and I clamped our mouths shut quickly. "What is wrong with you two? You said you hated each other, but I didn't think it was _this_ bad! You looked like you were ready to kill each other."

Before neither Sonny nor I could respond, the blonde came over from where she was sitting-momentarily putting her phone aside-and flashed us one of her usual smirks. She turned to Sonny's uncle, and waved her hand airily. "Oh, don't worry about them. This is normal for them."

Joe stared at her in disbelief. "_This_ is _normal_?"

Tawni smirked again, and leaned in to whisper something in Joe's ear. Whatever she said, it made his lips curve up slowly into a smile, and he stared at both me and Sonny with a knowing look. Lucy was trying to hide a smile by covering her lips with her fingers. Sonny and I exchange glances, and raised our eyebrows quizzically. She lifted her shoulders lightly in a shrug, and so did I. It seemed like everybody knew something that me and Sonny didn't.

~ O_O_O~

I thought Joe would only keep us for an hour or so, but by the time we got back to Sonny's house, it was already six p.m. We were all really tired-even if it was just a training day, and introductions. Imagine working on the actual day! We'll all be too pooped to walk. What's worse, I missed the new episode of Mackenzie Falls-it was a really good episode too. This episode had me in _every _scene. I groaned at the thought that I missed seeing my beautiful self on television for _work_.

Luckily though, Sonny dropped Tawni off at her house already. I couldn't stand that girl; she just kept watching us with some stupid smile on her face. If she had to spend the night here with us, I would just _die_.

"So what are we having for dinner?" I asked her, rubbing my stomach exaggeratedly. "I'm _starved_."

"Yeah," Lucy piped up, "Why didn't we get some food at the restaurant, since, it _is_ a restaurant?"

"That's true," I agreed, turning to Sonny who was having trouble with the lock.

"I don't know how about-" she mused, finally unlocking the door and walking into the house. She stopped suddenly, and I watched as her eyes widened and her body freeze."-RYAN!" Sonny started running towards the living room, completely forgetting to take off her shoes.

I stared after her confusedly. "I don't think Ryan's very edible-" I started, then stopped when I saw the tall, dark-haired boy standing there in the living room with a smirk, as he tried to peel his little sister off him.

"Hello, family," he said, his eyes gleaming with excitement. He gestured to the floor, and I saw a bunch of suitcases and bags were there. "Got room for one more?"

* * *

_A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter :), Renny did all of the descriptions and was like the editor for this chapter, because she is just amazing :). Please review becauseee we love them lots and lots and lots :D!!_

**A/N: Thank you, Charles. :) So sweet. But the story line, as promised, was **all **Charley's. So clap, clap, clap for her :)**

**Now we have some very sad news to tell all you readers. :( Right, Charles? **_Right :(_

**You see...many of you who have read my other stories, you know that I'm on hiatus. And I still am, and again, I'm sorry. Now that being said, if I don't have time for my other stories, it's likely that I won't have time for this story either. And I hate for Charley to do this story by herself, and plus I have fun writing it with her. Sooo....Charley? You say it. I've broken their hearts enough (lol, so conceited. Chad's gotten to my head).**

**Drumroll pleeease....dadadadadadadadadadadadadadada.....(yes, that was a drumroll in case you didn't know)....**

_Why do I have to say it? :( Ok I'll quit whining. We will stop writing this story for a while, we hate to do it but we do have a lot of school work, seriously it's like loads! And we will pick it up again when we have time and we are really, really sorry, you don't know how sorry we are. Thankyou for reading our story, we have had a lot of fun writing it, even though it's only the third chapter :) so yeah, goodbye for now._

**We're so, so, sorry. But many of you seem to be really understanding, so thank you so much. You guys really are awesome. Very understanding. So we know we're not alone. So thank you guys sooo sooo much :) We're very glad to have such great readers like you. So thank you, and we're sorry once again for this sad, tragic, news. We hope to be back on again soon.**

___But don't remove your subscriptions because we hope to write again, thanks and sorry again._

___-Charley_ &** Renny** :)  



End file.
